El mal día de kenshin himura
by yukiyo jouchan
Summary: fic participante del reto unión oficial del foro crónicas de la era meiji...Kenshin himura de 17 años se había levantado con el pie izquierdo hoy estaba de ánimo "battousai" como solía decir su madre...su dia sera un fiasco por una relacion amor-odio...con el autobus.


El mal día de kenshin himura

Disclaimer:

Rurouni kenshin/samurái x ni ninguno de sus personajes y/o historias son de mi propiedad, todos absolutamente todos son propiedad del gran señor nobuhiro watsuki. Yo solo lo uso para entretener

Universo alterno

PD. Este es un fic participante del reto unión oficial del foro crónicas de la era meiji

El mal día de kenshin himura

Kenshin himura de 17 años se había levantado con el pie izquierdo hoy estaba de ánimo "battousai" como solía decir su madre.

En su escuela las reglas no eran tan estrictas y podía llevar el cabello largo, aunque, el abuso de ese derecho según su padre, ya que por ese derecho que adquirieron los alumnos con la frase "no estudiamos con el cabello" kenshin había dejado que su cabello creciera demasiado, según su padre decía, kenshin se veía como un vagabundo con ese cabello.

Pues esa mañana en específico deseo haber dejado a su pelirrojo cabello crecer menos ¿porque? Pues su cabello aparentemente se había levantado con el pie izquierdo y estaba demasiado enredado, esponjado y desacomodado, como cualquier otro diría tenía problemas de mujeres. Por más que intento peino y repeino su cabello seguía muy esponjado.

-me veo como una especie de "sombrerero loco" pero creo que sería la versión de tim Burton por las ojeras y por la piel, maldita genética, bueno en fin mejor bajo de una vez.

Kenshin bajo rápidamente las escaleras para llegar a la cocina donde su madre ya le preparaba el desayuno.

-hola corazón-se giró para entregarle el plato con su desayuno-¡ay! Por dios kenshin pero que cabello y que cara, pareces el sombrerero loco, pero, de tim Burton

-serio y mal humorado- es culpa de ustedes dos

-buenos días-saludo el padre de kenshin- y ¿Qué es nuestra culpa kenshin?

-dice que es nuestra culpa que parezca el sombrerero loco-lo tomo de los hombros y lo giro hacia su padre-

-¿porque?-empezó a reír por la apariencia de película de horror de su hijo-

-tu por ser tan pálido y tú por pelirroja-contesto reseco-

-¡uy! Nos levantamos de battousai ¿o qué?

-no estoy de humor mama

-ya se, por eso lo de battousai.

-pues jajá-rio kenshin sarcástico-

Kenshin termino su desayuno, se lavó los dientes y se lavó la cara por segunda vez, tomo su mochila, llaves, su tarjeta para el autobús y salió de su casa sin despedirse de sus padres y azotando la puerta.

El camino a la parada del bus no estaba lejos, pero se sentía cansado, casi no había dormido. Eso explicaba su mal humor.

Llego a la parada del autobús la cual estaba llena hasta el tope como todas las mañanas y todos los días…un poco extraño para las demás personas por ser las 6:00 am y normal para él ya que su colonia estaba alejada de todo y los camiones tardaban siglos en pasar y no siempre lo hacían a la misma hora, por eso había gente que estaba ahí desde las 5:30 am.

Espero menos de 10 minutos en la parada cuando el camión que lo llevaba a la escuela llego, a kenshin se le ilumino la cara pero la luz se le fue de golpe cuando el camión no se paró y los dejo a todos ahí parados.

Pasaron otros 5 minutos y otro autobus de la misma ruta pasó, kenshin ya estaba de peor humor, ya tenía 15 minutos de retraso.

El camión para su suerte venia vacío, pero parecía que muchas de las personas que estaban en la parada habían decidido tomar ese autobús, como pudo, kenshin entro al autobús, poco le faltaba para empezar a gritar "THIS IS SPARTA" y patear gente para poder entrar, ya arriba tomo el asiento junto a la ventana que tanto le gustaba, se puso audífonos y selecciono su lista de reproducción favorita "linkin park" y se distrajo en la familiar vista que el autobús en movimiento le ofrecía.

Hasta que sin querer y sin sospecharlo kenshin se quedó dormido en el autobús y durante horas no supo de sí mismo.

-mira ya viste a ese –señalando a kenshin-

-¿a cuál?

-al pelirrojo de ahí-seguía señalándolo-

-o dios jajá está dormido jajá

-si pobrecito, deberíamos despertarlo

-no, déjalo, capas y se enoja porque lo despiertas

-eso si

-oh, aquí nos bajamos

Las chicas que lo habían visto dormido se bajaron una parada antes de donde él se tenía que bajar, habría sido una buena idea despertarle.

En su relajado sueño kenshin podía verse en su salón de clases quebrándose la cabeza para poder contestar un examen de física, sin poder hacerlo, miraba a todos lados, al cielo por ayuda divina, al suelo por resignación, y a los lados por información…pero para su desgracia estaba solo en el salón con su maestra de física respirándole en el cuello y diciéndole que de no ser por el trabajo que había hecho anoche, lo que lo había dejado casi sin dormir, seguro reprobaba la materia y tendría que repetirla, ni en sus sueños la vida y las personas lo dejaban descansar mentalmente.

Pasaron otras dos horas de sueños frustrantes antes de que una canción en su lista de reproducción lo despertara, para ser más exactos lo despertó "Qwerty" y no solo lo despertó, lo despertó algo exaltado.

Se despertó aun de mal humor pero se sentía más descansado…esperen se había quedado dormido y el autobús ya no estaba lleno como cuando recién había empezado el recorrido

Pues ¿Qué hora era? Kenshin rápidamente reviso la hora en su celular, ¡diablos! Las 9:30am y quien sabe cuántas vueltas le había dado a la ciudad

-en voz baja- diablos que vergüenza. ¿Cuánta gente no me habrá visto dormido? Oh, gracias al cielo mi parada

Kenshin bajo del autobús lo más rápido que pudo, fue tan rápido que su mochila se atoro con un pequeño gancho de metal que sobresalía del autobús y se rasgó una de las bolsas donde ponía las llaves, las cuales obviamente salieron a perderse por la calle sin que kenshin se diera cuenta.

Para su fortuna solía conversar en ocasiones con la prefecta que cuidaba la puerta y gracias a eso pudo entrar fácilmente alegando que el autobús empezó a fallar a medio camino y que tardan mucho para pasar y que por eso no pudo tomar otro.

Ya dentro de la escuela, opto por esperar a que la media hora que quedaba de clase de física terminara, su profesora era muy estricta y no toleraba ni retrasos ni interrupciones, una vez terminada la clase de física y comenzado el receso, todos los alumnos salían de clase y kenshin apenas entraba a dejar sus cosas.

-hey kenshin, pensé que no vendrías, ¿porque llegaste tan tarde?

-…

-ohoho alguien viene de mal humor-dijo megumi-

-kenshin molesto, uy que novedad-dijo sarcástica misao-

- a mí tampoco me sorprende, con eso de que shishio y enishi se pusieron de acuerdo para golpearte saliendo de clases-comento saito muy despreocupado mientras se miraba las uñas-

-pero, ellos salieron perdiendo-dijo kenshin con mala cara-

-¿Cómo te cubriste los moretones?-hablo de repente aoshi-

-no me los cubrí, de echo aún no terminan de ponerse morados y mis padres son muy despistados así que, no fue necesario

Kaoru iba entrando al salón

-¡kenshin!-corrió Kaoru a abrazarlo-

Kenshin recibió el abrazo y siguió con sus clases normalmente a excepción de…

-himura-lo llamo su profesora-¿puede decirme porque no llego a la primer hora?- aparentemente se le había olvidado que hoy tenía dos horas de clase de física-

-perdón profesora-dijo entre dientes- pero el autobús donde venía se descompuso y esa ruta es muy lenta, así que paso mucho tiempo antes de que pudiera tomar otro

-oh, ya veo de igual forma tiene falta y sin justificante médico no se la quitare, solo le advierto que si falta una vez más sin justificante medico reprobara el parcial ¿comprende?

-sí, profesora-contesto de manera forzada quería gritarle que no había sido su culpa haberse quedado dormido-

La clase de física termino y después la de cálculo le siguió.

Y por fin el timbre de salida.

Como cualquier otro alumno desesperado por salir. Salieron volando y pateando gente para poder alcanzar el autobús, como siempre sanosuke se fue tan rápido como pudo, él podía irse caminando, vivía a cosa de minutos de la preparatoria.

Misao, megumi y Kaoru se fueron juntas en otro autobús.

Aoshi y saito optaron por caminar, Vivian lejos pero les desagradaban mucho los autobuses a esa hora porque siempre se ponían como latas de sardina y no solo eso, eran unas latas de sardinas muy lentas, según ellos decían llegaban más rápido caminando.

Y kenshin se quedó solo esperando su autobús el cual tardaba milenios en llegar, se estaba exasperando, nuevamente.

Ya de mal humor-otra vez- el universo no se había apiadado de él, de echo él creía que el universo lo detestaba, ahora le mandaba a enishi y a shishio a que lo fastidiaran con amenazas estúpidas y con palabras tontas que parecía que se las habían consultado a la chismosa de la escuela.

-¿entonces kenshin, sales con kaoru?-dijo enishi abrazando a kenshin por los hombros-

-si es así a ti que te importa-contesto kenshin liberándose del abrazo de enishi- si vienen a enterarse de las noticias o algo así, porque no le preguntan a yumi, ella siempre está enterada de todo-su mirada era entrecerrada y shishio le miro mal-

-mira, pero si ayer hasta nos trataste con una sonrisa-dijo shishio- y ahora pareces otro

-shishio pareceré otro… ¡pero aun así puedo partirte la cara a golpes como ayer!

-jajá-rio enishi- eso lo quiero ver

-…bueno, veamos que tal te va ahora, kenshin-dijo shishio-

-¿quieres ver enishi? Y tú quieres saber cómo me ira ¿no? Yo que tú me preocuparía por mí mismo y en tu caso-miro a enishi- te aseguro que lo veras

El trio ya se lanzaba puñetazos, insultos y la gente que se encontraba en la parada del autobús ya se había aglomerado coreando el típico "pelea, pelea"

Con un puñetazo certero mando a shishio al suelo, pero con enishi era otra cosa, era de los pocos que siempre lograba acertarle un golpe, si tenía moretones era mayormente por su culpa.

No fue hasta que la hermana mayor de enishi llego que todo ese asunto se acabó.

-te acaba de salvar mi hermana

-mejor dicho, tu hermanita vino a salvarte a ti

-lo que digas-le ofreció una mano a shishio para levantarse, ambos subieron al auto de tomoe y se fueron.

La gente que estaba ahí reunida disfrutando del "espectáculo" se estaba retirando de su alrededor.

Unos minutos más tarde, por fin el autobús había llegado.

Kenshin había alcanzado a subir al autobús sin necesidad de empujar y patear como acostumbraba, ya en el autobús agarrado con uñas y dientes para no caer, su nariz había decidido empezar a sangrar, para no caer al suelo y hacer el ridículo en el autobús por segunda vez en el día-o al menos no tanto- decidió dejarlo pasar, bajo del autobús después de una hora y media de viaje, de pie.

Limpio un poco su cara con la parte interna de su playera escolar, sobre todo para quitarse la sangre de la nariz y la del labio que enishi le había reventado de un puñetazo.

En su casa no había absolutamente nadie, así que, el llegaría se daría un baño y se trataría los golpes para que sus despistados padres no lo notaran.

Pero al intentar abrir su puerta, ¡oh, sorpresa! Se topó con que sus llaves no estaban… ¿y ahora que podía hacer? No podía ir con un vecino. Si le llegaba a ver la cara no dudaría en hacer un escándalo y llamar a su madre, la cual después lo mataría por haber peleado.

Tampoco podía quedarse en la calle, alguien podría verlo.

Después de meditar un poco, salto el barandal de su casa y se sentó cerca de la puerta, no podía abrir y no iba a pedir ayuda.

-suspiro- da igual, mejor me quedo aquí, con suerte llegaran por la noche y podre entrar a oscuras a la casa y así no me verían.

Horas después, ya para las 8 de la noche su padre llego y por la poca luz no se dio cuenta de la cara de su hijo y como dijo kenshin entro literalmente corriendo a tomar una ducha.

Para las 9:30 ambos padres se encontraban cenando y kenshin lo hacía igualmente pero, con el rostro mirando a su plato, evitando que sus padres pudieran apreciar al cien por ciento su rostro.

-kenshin-lo llamo su madre-¿Qué te pasa?

-nada-contesto secamente-

-no nos puedes engañar-dijo su padre- cuando tu vas nosotros ya fuimos y regresamos tres veces. Levanta la cara

-no

-levántala, ya sé que estas golpeado

Kenshin levanto el rostro

-dios kenshin ¿qué te paso?-dijo su madre alarmada-

Sus padres escrudiñaban su lastimado rostro una y otra vez, le preguntaban lo mismo y lo mismo una y otra vez, hasta que kenshin con toda la "energía" que su mal humor había acumulado en su cuerpo estallo.

-¡¿pues que quieren que les diga?!

-lo que te paso-dijo algo asustada su madre-

-¡ok, les voy a decir todo…ayer un par de tarados me agarraron a golpes!

-si lo note-dijo su padre serio-

-¿me permites o seguirás interrumpiendo?-pregunto sarcástico kenshin-

Su padre solo hiso un ademan para darle a entender que prosiguiera y que ya no sería interrumpido.

-¡bueno, los tarados esos me golpearon ayer, me dormí tarde por terminar un trabajo y como me dormí tarde desperté de mal humor y todo en el universo se puso en mi contra ¿porque? Pues me desperté como sombrerero loco, los camiones se tardaron siglos en pasar, llega uno y se va sin subir a nadie, luego llega otro, me subo y el muy tarado de yo me quedo dormido en el autobús como por 4 horas, llego muy, muy tarde a clases y una de las profesoras me dijo que si faltaba una sola vez mas y no justificaba iba a reprobar el parcial y luego salgo de las pocas clases que alcance y los mismos payasos vienen a buscarme pleito…y la verdad no estoy de humor como para aguantarlos…me golpearon y me tuve que quedar por milenios en la parada del autobús lleno de sangre y moretones con todo el mundo viéndome, llego a casa y, oh, resulta que mi mochila se rompió y se me salieron las llaves y no podía entrar y luego para colmar la poca paciencia que me quedaba vienen ustedes a reclamarme y querer regañarme por no sé qué cosas!

Los padres de kenshin se había quedado boquiabiertos no solo su hijo había tenido un día digno de una película, si no que les estaba "resumiendo" todo a gritos, de corrido, sin respirar y estando a cosa de nada de que le diera un colapso nervioso.

-¡no me vean así…saben que ya me harte!-le dio un golpe a la mesa-

-kenshn cálmate-dijo pacíficamente su padre- tuviste un mal día y lo entiendo, pero necesitas calm…

-¡no me voy a calmar, ya me tienen harto, saben que ya me voy de aquí, buenas noches, carajo!

Kenshin se fue dando manotazos al aire mientras murmuraba toda clase de insultos dirigidos a cada una de las personas y cosas que lo habían fastidiado en el día.

Entro en su habitación, puso seguro a la puerta, se recostó y puso audífonos, no quería ver, oír ni hablar con nadie…con todo lo echo anteriormente nadie lo molestaría y si lo intentaban el no escucharía nada por la música.

Después de horas, ya con los humos casi disueltos empezó a quedarse dormido.

Al día siguiente su alarma lo despertó a la hora que debía, su cabello se acomodó perfectamente y aunque tenía moretones y el labio algo hinchado no parecía el sombrerero loco, bajo y para su sorpresa sus padres no estaban molestos de echo lo recibieron como cada mañana y lo despidieron con un beso en la mejilla y unas palabras de aliento.

Llevaba consigo el juego de llaves de su padre, ahora el autobús se había tardado casi lo mismo pero no se había quedado dormido ni se le había atorado la mochila ni caído las llaves, tampoco había tenido que convencer a la prefecta para que lo dejara entrar, en todo el día solo había visto a enishi y shishio una vez y estaban tan ocupados que ni se molestaron en verlo a la cara, Kaoru lo había llenado de besos y abrazos lo que lo puso de un excelente humor.

Este día había pasado de lo más tranquilo y relajado todo lo contrario al día anterior.

Para la salida como buena suerte el autobús llego muy rápido, llego a su casa y aunque al entrar no había nadie se sentía increíblemente relajado.

Horas después sus padres llegaron, aún seguía esperando un regaño.

-tranquilo hijo, supongo que llegaste a tu limite y…explotaste, está bien que pase eso…de vez en cuando, así te desahogas de todo lo malo que te pase, pero no abuses

-sí, papa.

Kenshin sonrió de medio lado y empezó a disfrutar lo que quedaba de esa semana y las que le siguieron con todo y que shishio y enishi lo fastidiaban cada que podían.

-cómo puede el estado de ánimo afectar y arruinar todo tu día…es algo que jamás voy a entender

Dijo kenshin antes de sentarse frente a su computador para distraerse con todo lo que el internet ofrecía… y para eso internet ofrece mucho.

Fin .

Hola! La verdad es que este fic a mi parecer tiene miles de cosas que nos pasan a los que usamos el elegantísimo y funcional transporte público-nótese el sarcasmo-

En lo personal yo uso el autobús toda la semana de lunes a domingo y en ocasiones es muy frustrante.

Todo lo del fic podría decirse que son vivencias mías y de mis amigos, también algunas opiniones, la verdad fue divertido escribirlo y me pareció muy cómico que al mostrarle el fic a una amiga me dijo que se sentía identificada con kenshin-jojo digamos que tu ayudaste a construir las situaciones XD- así que espero que les guste y díganme si se sintieron como kenshin jajá –algunas veces yo si me siento así-

Pd. Lo de this is sparta…lo hemos llegado a decir al ver el amontonadero alrededor de las puertas del autobús XD


End file.
